FORRBIDDEN to love
by TheGirlWhoLived10
Summary: Aria Black grew up at Malfoy Mannor. They taught her how to act, dress, who to be friends with and who she was. They even told her she was forbidden to love no one except who they choose, but when Aria attends her first year of Hogwarts, can all of that change? I might make a book 2 if you guys like it :)
1. Chapter 1: Rules Are Rules

Aria sat on her bed in Malfoy Manor re-reading the envelope in her hand. It had just come and she hadn't opened it yet because it was weird to her. She never received letters and when she did, Lucius would take them away. She turned the envelope over and started to open it when there was a knock on her door.

"Enter," she said.

"Hello, Aria," a voice said.

"What do you want Draco?" She asked with a sneer.

"Is that a nice way to treat your brother and fellow classmate?" He asked smirking.

Aria turned and walked up to him.

"First of all, you're not my brother. Second, if I was your classmate I would treat you with the respect you deserve which is obviously none!" She said angrily before walking over to her window.

"You should really learn to control your temper. Hey, what's that?" He asked walking over to her bed.

"What's what?" She asked turning around.

"That," he said pointing at the letter on her bed.

"Nothing," Aria said running over her bed to grab it but Draco already had it and opened it.

"Dear Miss Arianna Vanessa Black, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Draco read.

"Aria this is wonderful. I got a letter today too. What's the matter?" Draco asked when he noticed Aria's expression.

"My name," she said.

"What about your name? They have it in here wrong. Your full name is Arianna Narcissa Malfoy," said Draco.

"No, Draco. They have it right," Aria said.

"No they don't," he argued back.

"Yes the do. I was adopted. That's why we look nothing alike," Aria replied as she got up and walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection.

"She's right you know," said the mirror.

"You're a mirror, what would you know?" Draco asked angrily.

"I see everything that happens in this room, and I see what everyone looks like. Aria has wavy chocolate brown hair at the top of her head and some curls at the bottom. You, Draco, have bleach blonde straight hair. The only similarity between you two is your eyes. Icy blue," the mirror said.

"We get the hint Mirror, that's enough," Aria said walking away from the mirror. "Now what was the actual reason for coming up here?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. Mother wanted me to tell you that dinner is almost ready and that you should dress nicely because we have guests over." Draco said before walking out the door.

Aria walked over to her wardrobe and put on a light blue dress. It was half sleeved with a low neckline. She went in front of the mirror and pinned up her curls and left some loose around her face.

"You look beautiful. You should wear your blue diamond necklace and matching earrings," the mirror said.

"Thank you Mirror, you're right," Aria said putting the jewelry on.

"Fantastic!" The mirror exclaimed.

"I'll see you later," says Aria before rushing from her room.

As she reached the bottom steps she heard Lucius entertaining the guests. She walked in and saw a small family briefly before Lucius hugged her.

"You look beautiful my dear," Lucius said.

"Thank you," Aria said.

"Everyone this is my daughter, Aria. Aria this is Mathew Flint, his wife Marissa and his son Marcus," Lucius said with his hands on her shoulders.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Aria said with a curtsy.

"She's charming Lucius," Mr. Flint said.

"Thank you Flint," Lucius replied.

"Dinner is ready," Narcissa called from the dining room.

"We'll discuss business after then," said Lucius walking out of the room.

Aria waited until everyone was gone or so she thought. When she looked up, she saw Marcus standing there smirking at her.

"Can I help you?" Aria asked.

"No. Well not yet anyway," he said walking away.

 _That was strange._ She thought before exiting.

As she entered the room, Lucius looked at her and said "Why don't you sit next to Marcus?" Aria knew it was more of an order than a suggestion. She walked over and sat next to Marcus, who looked too pleased.

"So Aria, Draco told me you two received your Hogwarts letter today," Lucius said.

"Did he?" Aria asked giving Draco an evil glare.

"Yes he did. He also said something about an argument about whether or not you're a real Malfoy," Lucius said putting his goblet down. Aria said nothing. She only looked down at her plate. She could feel his icy blue eyes staring at her. She didn't look up to face him.

"Are you going to look at me and answer or are you just going to sit there?" Lucius asked coldly.

"May I be excused?" Aria asked looking above Lucius's head.

"No you may not, not until you look at me and talk about what happened today," Lucius replied.

"Lucius, not now. We have guests," Narcissa said politely.

"You're right, Cissy. We will discuss this after dinner." Lucius said turning back to entertain the guests.

"Yes sir," Aria said looking down and finishing her food. "May I be excused now?"

"Yes you may. Your Father will call you down when he is ready to talk to you," Narcissa said.

Aria stood up, curtsied to the Flints then walked upstairs to her room. She walked into her room and slammed the door.

"I'm guessing dinner didn't go well," Mirror asked.

"No it didn't, Mirror. Thanks to Draco, I'm in trouble," Aria said walking over to her balcony doors and throwing them open.

"What did he do this time?" Mirror asked.

Aria told Mirror about the conversation downstairs.

"I'm sick of being here. I want to be able to go outside Manor walls and go where I want, whenever I want,"

"You know that isn't possible, dear. At least not until your married," Mirror said.

"I'm not old enough for that, Mirror. I mean I've never been outside the walls of the Manor. I want to know what the world looks like outside here and outside the stories," Aria explained.

"That's won't happen just yet, Aria. Not unless you runaway, which you won't right?" Mirror asked.

"No, I'm not going to runaway," she answered. "At least not yet," she muttered.

Aria stood on her balcony, looking out on the land of Malfoy Manor. She was so lost in her own world that she didn't notice a house elf appear beside her until it tugged on her dress.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked.

"Long enough to hear how Aria really feels. Miss, Dobby hopes your wish come true. In fact, Dobby has the same wish," said the house elf with a sad look.

"Don't worry, your wish will come true someday."

Dobby nodded gratefully. "Miss Aria, Master Lucius asks that you come downstairs now."

"Thank you Dobby. I'll be down in a moment," Aria replied. The house elf nodded and disappeared.

Aria walked over and looked in the mirror.

"You look fine, dear. Now go before he gets even more mad," Mirror said.

Aria nodded and walked out of the room. She walked down the steps and ran into Draco at the bottom.

"Watch where your going, Draco." Aria said gripping the railing so she wouldn't fall. "Why are you smiling? We both just almost fell down the stairs."

"You'll see," he said walking up the stairs, still smiling.

Aria walked down the last few steps and walked towards Lucius' study room. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Enter," a voice came.

Aria cautiously opened the door and walked in. She turned to close the door and saw Marcus out of the corner of her eye. She said nothing and closed the door. She turned around and looked down at her feet.

"Dear there is no reason to look down. You are not a servant and you are not in trouble," Lucius said.

"But dinner-" Aria started.

"Do you want punishment?"

"No sir. If I'm not in trouble then why did you call me down here?" Aria asked looking up.

"I have some good news," Lucius said smiling.

"What is it?" Aria asked. She had a bad feeling it would involve Marcus.

"Marcus has agreed to marry you in two years time," said Lucius with a smile.

"WHAT?" Aria shouted.

"Don't get to excited. He's perfect for you. You will love him from now until you die,"

"What if I don't want to love him? What if I want to find love on my own?"

"You are forbidden to love anyone but Marcus. That's the end of it," Lucius said raising his voice,

"Who are you telling me that I can love no one but him? I won't marry him I refuse!"

"I am your father and-"

"-you are not my father and you have no right to give me away to someone I will not and cannot love," Aria said her temper showing.

"I am your father and you will love Marcus and marry him I'm two years. End of discussion." Lucius said slamming his hands down on his desk.

"No I will not!" Aria yelled before running out of the room. She ran upstairs and into her room, slamming the door. Then, collapsed on her bed crying.

"What happened?" Mirror asked.

"Lucius is making me get married to Marcus in two years," said Aria with a sob.

Aria hated crying. It proved that she is weak. She couldn't risk being underestimated even though she already was. She wiped her tears to stop her sobs.

"Oh dear,"

" I said I wouldn't and stormed out of the room," said Aria, her tears going away.

"Good for you. If you ask me, it's messed up to force someone to love them,"

"Thanks Mirror but the choice isn't yours."

There was a long pause.

"Run," Mirror said.

"What?" Aria asked.

"Runaway from here. He can't force you to marry someone if your not here," Mirror said.

"What about school?"

"Go to Hogwarts. Lucius can't remove you. Find love, be happy. He can't stop you. You're your own person," said Mirror.

"You're right Mirror. I will run. I'll follow the owl that send me my letter. Lucius won't even know until I show up at school. I'll go tonight,"

"Good girl. Wait until everyone is asleep then take your clothes, your horse and follow the owl to freedom," Mirror said.

"I will, but for now, I need to get some sleep," said Aria.

"Of course," said Mirror.

"Thanks Mirror," said Aria before laying down and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Weasley's

Aria left that night. She threw her bag over the balcony then sneaked down the stairs. She was almost at the door when she heard something behind her. She turned around and saw Marcus Flint.

"Where are you going?" He asked with a grin.

"I was about to go for a ride," Aria replied taking a step backward.

"All by yourself? In the middle of the night? While everyone's sleeping?" He asked walking towards her.

"I couldn't sleep. Besides, I like taking rides by myself,"

"Why don't I come with you?"

"Um, no thanks," she said as she reached for the door. Aria was trapped and they both knew it.

"Then I guess I'll let you go for a ride," he said as he reached her.

"Yeah, thanks," she curtsied then turned to walk out.

Marcus grabbed her arm and spun her around. He pressed her up against the door and kissed her. Aria was using all her strength to push him away, but she couldn't. When they broke apart, Aria wiped her mouth and muttered "Gross," to quiet for Marcus to hear. She forced a smile and went out the door. She grabbed her bag and ran towards the stable. She saddled up her horse, released the owl, then followed it. She rode all night. It was almost dawn and Aria could barely keep her eyes open. She felt herself falling sideways off her horse. The last thing she say was a small house in the distance.

?￢ﾝﾤ️? ﾟﾒﾚ? ﾟﾒﾜ?￢ﾝﾤ️? ﾟﾒﾚ? ﾟﾒﾜ?

Aria woke up to the sound of voices.

"She can't be dangerous, Percy. She's so young, what type of harm could she bring?" One said.

"She could be older than she looks, George," the one called Percy said.

"It doesn't matter. She's here and I'm watching over her," said a woman.

Aria opened her eyes and looked around. She was looking at a group of redheads.

"Mum," said a little girl. "She's awake,"

Aria sat up straight. All eyes were on her.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Aria bursted out.

"Calm down dear. Why don't you sit down and have some breakfast. While you eat, we'll explain," said the woman.

Aria didn't know why, but the smile comforted her and made her feel safe. She walked to the kitchen with the redheads and sat down.

"So how did I get here?" Aria asked after everyone sat down.

"The boys found you this mourning when they went out to play Quidditch on the hill," the woman replied.

"On a hill?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, it's the only place we can play around here. We got up there and saw you. Ron ran back here and told Mum we found a girl and we were bringing her back to the house, then ran back and helped us bring you and your horse here," said George.

"Yeah, well it's not like we needed him," said a boy who looked exactly like George.

"Sure, Fred. Says the boy who couldn't control the horse," said George.

"You couldn't control Scarlette? She's one of the most tamed horses in the Manor's stables," said Aria in disbelief.

"That thing is tamed?" Fred asked in shock.

"So, uh, your a family of wizards," Aria said after a moment. They all nodded. There was another long pause.

"I'm going to go check on my horse," said Aria.

"Why don't you check on your horse then go up to Ginny's room and rest until dinner," the mother said.

"Thank you but I really should get going,"

"Nonsense. I insist you stay with us until the boys go to school,"

"I really shouldn't, I need to go get my school supplies them make sure I'm at the train station by 11 the day after tomorrow,"

"Well, the boys need school supplies and have to go to the train station as well. So why don't you just stay here?"

"I don't know," Aria said.

"Please, I insist," she said.

"Alright, fine,"

"Great I'm Molly Weasley by the way. What's your name dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Aria hesitated.

"I'm Aria Black,"

Mrs. Weasley made a sour face for a second then went back to her jolly self.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Aria," she said.

"You too. I'm just going to go check on my horse then I'll get settled in-"

"Ginny's room. She's my youngest and only daughter. You two will be great friends."

"I hope so," said Aria before leaving the room.

Aria walked out and saw Scarlette tied to the fence. She'd been unsaddled and groomed. Aria walked over to Scarlette and pet her.

"Hey girl. Are you okay after all that riding last night?" Aria asked.

Scarlette neither in reply.

"Good girl. I see they took good care of you. I'm going to go rest and I promise I'll check up on you later,"

Scarlette neighed again. Aria walked back into the house.

"Ginny will show you to her room, dear. I hope you're okay with bunk beds," Mrs. Weasley.

"Not a problem," Aria replied.

Aria followed the little girl up the stairs.

"This is my room," said Ginny.

"It's really nice," Aria said admiringly. She was a bit jealous because this was the type of room she'd always wanted. She didn't enjoy the big fancy beds back at the Manor.

"Thanks," said Ginny.

Aria glanced at the pink walls.

"Do you like pink?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, it's my favourite colour," Ginny replied.

"Me too," said Aria.

"We'll have a nice...sleep," said Ginny awkwardly, like she didn't know what else to say.

Aria laughed and Ginny joined in.

 _Mrs. Weasley was right. We will be good friends._ Aria thought.

"Thanks," said Aria before Ginny left the room.


	3. Chapter 3: The Nightmare

Aria ran through the endless woods, trying to escape what was behind her. No matter how fast she ran, the forest seemed to never end. After running after what seemed like hours, she saw a house. She ran straight up to the door and started banging on it, screaming for help. No one answered so she walked to a window and looked in. She saw a man and his wife playing with two babies. One was a baby boy with jet-black hair with green eyes and the other was a baby girl who had chocolate brown hair and icy blue eyes. The couple seemed so happy with their lives. Aria smiled for a moment, then remembered the danger behind her. She watched the husband walk towards the door. Aria ran to it. As he opened the door, Aria started to ramble on about the danger behind her but it seemed like he couldn't hear her. She walked into the house and towards the living room. She stepped in, and saw no one. She ran upstairs and found the nursery. The woman was in there. Aria started yelling at her, telling her something's coming, get the kids and run, but like her husband, she acted like she couldn't hear Aria. Aria went to grab the kids and leave when she saw the husband running in and saying, "He's here. I'll distract him, you take Aria and..." but his voice faded. The woman turned and wrapped the baby girl in a blanket then reached for the baby boy. She had him in her arms when the door blasted open. The woman pleaded with whoever it was to kill her and not the child. Aria saw a green flash and the woman was dead. The evil man turned to the baby boy, Aria screamed and went in front of the boy. She woke up, still screaming.

"Aria calm down," said a male voice.

"He killed them," Aria said with tears in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Aria started to recognize it was George.

"The man in all black killed the little family,"

"It was just a dream, Aria,"

"It was a nightmare, not a dream. I rarely have dreams, I grew up at Malfoy Manor,"

"Everyone has dreams from time to time. Anyways, Mum sent me up here to tell you that dinner is ready," said George before leaving the room.

Aria got up and put on a simple red dress, she took a quick check in the mirror before exiting the room and walking downstairs. She headed towards the kitchen.

"Hello dear, did you sleep well?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes I did," Aria managed a smile.

"Well take a seat and eat whatever you'd like,"

"I should go feed Scarlette,"

"She can wait for you to eat. You haven't eaten anything but breakfast. And your skinny as bones," said Mrs. Weasley piling food on her plate.

"Alright," Aria said sitting down next to Ginny.

"I wonder where Arthur is. He should be home from work already," Mrs. Weasley glancing at the clock.

Aria looked at the clock and saw nine hands instead of two. As she looked more closely, she noticed that each hand had one of the Weasley's faces on it and around the clock named different places like school, work, travelling, etc. Once she finished looking at it, she ate her food quietly.

"That's a nice dress," said Ginny, trying to make conversation.

"Thanks. I actually made this, I'm a big fan of making clothing. I could make you one if you want," said Aria.

"Really? I'd love that," said Ginny with a smile.

"Great I'll buy some materials tomorrow at Diagon Alley," Aria said before finishing her food, a tall red haired man (she guessed would be Mr. Weasley) walked into the kitchen, complaining about work.

"Dad works at the ministry," Fred leaned in and whispered to Aria.

"Oh," said Aria nodding her head.

"And who are you?" Mr. Weasley asked noticing Aria.

"This is Aria Black," Mrs. Weasley said before Aria could answer.

"Black as in-" Mr. Weasley started but was cut off by Mrs. Weasley.

"-yes Arthur," she said giving him a look.

"I'm going to go check on Scarlette," said Aria uncomfortably.

"I'll come with you," Percy said as Aria stood up.

Aria walked out and heard as gust of laughter coming from the house. She suddenly wished she was still there.


	4. Chapter 4: Percy Gets Curious

Aria walked into the barn with Percy behind her. The walk was silent, and awkward silence. Aria felt as if Percy was staring at her, expecting her to freak out or make a wrong move.

"So how did you end up at the top of the hill?" Percy asked when they reached the barn.

"It's a long story," Aria answered.

"I have time,"

"Well, I was running away. I road the whole night from where I was running from, the last thing I remember was seeing a house and then sliding off my horse," said Aria petting Scarlette.

"Why were you running?" Percy asked.

"I was being forced to marry a guy I barley know and don't like at all,"

"Why would your parents force you to marry someone you don't like at such a young age?"

"They aren't my parents, I'm adopted. But they still run my life. Their son got everything he wanted and got to do everything I couldn't. They taught me how to dress, act, who my friends should be," Aria said before walking out of the stables.

"That's horrible," said Percy catching up to her.

"Yes it was, but I ran away from all that," Aria looked down.

"Why don't you look at me when I talk to you?"

Aria looked up. "That's what I was taught, never look a pureblood man or boy in the eye. It's considered disrespectful."

"No need to worry about that. Here your as equal as I am," Percy said with a smirk.

Aria smiled. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," said Percy.

"Your parents, what do they know about my last name? Your father was going to say something but your mum told him not to with her eyes,"

"You noticed that?" Percy asked.

"I did. I'm great at reading people. Like right now you're trying to avoid the question with another question because the question I just asked you makes you uncomfortable," said Aria matter-of-factly.

"It's a long story," said Percy.

"I have time," said Aria.

"Well it started-" Percy started but was cut off by someone screaming Aria's name.

"Oh no!" Aria said with a small jump.

"What's wrong? Who's screaming?" Percy asked, obviously confused.

"Lucius Malfoy,"

"What does he want with you?"

"I'll explain later, right now I need to hide," Aria said frantically.

"Scarlette lay down girl," Aria said and Scarlette obeyed. Aria quickly covered Scarlette with a blanket and some hay. "Be quiet girl. Don't move or make a sound." Aria scanned the area, searching for a place she could hide. She then found a ladder and climbed up. The area was so small, she barely had space to hid herself. She noticed that there was big chance she could fall and get really hurt. Aria saw Lucius storm up to Percy.

"Where is she, Weasley?" Lucius asked Percy.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Malfoy," Percy said politely.

"If I found out you hid her from me, you will live to regret it," Lucius said before Apparating out of the barn.

"Aria! Why would you go up there? You could fall and break you head!" Percy called.

"Is he really gone?" Aria asked.

"Yes he is," Percy said more calmly.

Aria carefully climbed down the ladder.

"Well, he'll be back. I know he will," Aria said brushing hay off her dress.

"By the time he returns, we'll be in Hogwarts safe and sound and Dumbeldore won't let him touch you. Just promise me you won't go up that ladder ever again?"

"I promise,"

"Now you have got some explaining to do and not just to me," said Percy walking towards the house.

"That's for sure," Aria replied.

?￢ﾝﾤ️? ﾟﾒﾚ? ﾟﾒﾜ?￢ﾝﾤ️? ﾟﾒﾚ? ﾟﾒﾜ?

Aria spent hours telling the Weasley's everything she could remember.

"Wow. You've had some life, Aria," said Ron.

"Wealth isn't everything. You have to have a good image at all times and be friends with people who make you look good. I probably wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy," Aria explained.

"Well, you won't have to worry about Malfoy while we're in school," said George.

"Thats right, we won't let him lay a hand on you," said Fred agreeing with his brother.

"Thats really nice of you, but what if I'm not in Gryffindor? What if I'm in Slytherin?" Aria asked worried.

"You've been very brave, Aria. I highly doubt you won't be in Gryffindor." Mr. Weasley said.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," Aria said with a weak smile.

"Well, that's enough talking for one night. You all have to be up early to go to Diagon Alley." Mrs. Weasley said standing up. "Off to bed all of you," Mrs. Weasley lead the kids to their rooms and made sure they were all in bed before going back downstairs.

"Aria, can I ask you something?" Ginny whispered from the bottom bunk.

"Sure," Aria answered.

"Will you write to me and tell me how Hogwarts is?" Ginny asked.

"Of course I will. Everyday, if I can. And your dress should be finished before Christmas," Aria smiled at Ginny even though Ginny couldn't see it in the dark. It was nice to know that Aria had a real friend.

"Goodnight Ginny," Aria said before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Aria," said Ginny.


End file.
